Better With You
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: It came natural to me to hold her hand, or hug her longer than most friends do, or even brush a strain of hair from her face and let my fingers linger. Karmy.


Lyrics in bold used from Hide by Little May. Italics are a flashback.

I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A smile graced my lips as I walked through the halls of school with my best friend that was attached to my hand. It was finally friday and we just got done with our last class of the day. We planned on going to a one of many parties this weekend that is being held by the most popular guy at Hester high, Shane Harvey. I was kind of wary of going since the last one Amy and I went to he 'outed' us, making everyone think that we're a lesbian couple. Amy and I quickly shot them down by saying that we were just close best friends, but that didn't stop them from learning our names and we became friends with half of the student body.<p>

Though, I noticed Amy became slightly distant with me after the ridiculous presumption. We haven't had a sleep over in about a month, she doesn't like when I embrace her at school, and always pulled her hand out of mine when I try to hold it. Like just now. She wiggled her hand lose from my grip, giving me a small smile and pretended to fix her clothes. I had a discussion with her when I first noted the change. I told her that no one thinks that we are couple anymore, but she just shrugs her shoulders and assures me that nothing is different between us.

Bullshit.

"So you are coming to Shane's party tonight, right?" I asked her as we approached her car. I leaned on the passenger door and she stood in front of me with a good ten feet away. Seemed like a precaution, maybe?

She sighed, "I don't think so. I have a project due Monday." She stated just as Shane appeared by my side, sneakily.

"You are going Miss. Raudenfeld." He demanded, pointing his finger at her while sporting a playful glare.

"Yeah." I copied his actions and she broke out in a smile and a small chuckle came from her throat. "Anyway, you will have Saturday to do the stupid project. I will help you." I pouted out my bottom lip when I could see that she was thinking about it.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But, I'm not drinking." She huffed.

My eyes drifted behind her just as Kelly, Amy's new friend and lab partner walked up behind her. She raised her index finger to her lips for me and Shane to be quiet, she covered Amy's eyes while biting down on her bottom lip. Amy jumped at the unexpected blindness.

I oddly fought down the jealousy that was boiling in my stomach as I watched the brunette lean into my best friend, placing her lips on her ear and whispered. "Guess who." My jaw clenched when Amy's white teeth smile, the one that I use to only give her, appeared.

"Kelly, my favorite lab partner." Amy announced while removing the brunette's hands from her eyes and turned to face her. They began an easy conversion like Shane and I weren't even here.

"I hate to tell you this, but you don't have laser vision. So you aren't going to burn a hole into Kelly with that look." Shane mumbled to me, I tore my eyes away from the two to glare at him.

"Shut up. I wasn't giving her a 'look'." I said as I used air quotes around look. I glance back to the pair in time to see Amy blush. She blushed! I was the only one to make her blush! What the hell is going on? I'm sure now I was giving her the 'look.'

"Hey, Kelly, are you coming to my friday night bash?" Shane spoke up, gaining her attention. Amy made eye contact with me for about a millisecond before focusing on the ground.

"Are you going?" Whore face asked my best friend while laying her hand on Amy's shoulder. I'm sure I growled, uncontrollably and wanted so badly to slap her hand away, then slap her face.

After that thought crossed my mind, my gaze fell away from them so I could wonder why I was so jealous of this girl. I couldn't answer my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm going." I heard Amy say with a giggle and I finally stepped in.

"What about your project?"

She raised one of her perfectly scalped eyebrow at me. "I'll do it Saturday, like you said."

"Okay, I have to go get the house ready for another legendary Shane Harvey party. Kisses." He kissed his hand and blew it to Amy and me before running to his car.

"So, I'll see you at the party?" Kelly grinned with her hand still touching Amy. She got a nod in return, the whore squealed as she threw her arms around my blonde. "It is going to be so fun." She added as they were still hugging. I dropped my binder that was in cradled in my arms, making a loud thud, breaking their hug.

"Oops." I said with a fake smile as I picked up the white binder with a smirk.

Amy glared while the brunette rolled her eyes. "Bye." Kelly whispered finally withdrawing her hands from Amy. I seethed at her as she crossed the parking lot and got into her red Camaro.

"Ready?" Amy questioned blandly, walking around to the drivers side and climbed in. I need to find out what is going on with her and Kelly. It made me sick as I thought about her replacing me with that bitch. The feeling of my best friend pushing me away is the worst feeling in the world.

Amy dropped me off at home over four hours ago, I begged her to come in and we can watch some Netflix before getting ready for the party, but she declined my invitation. She told me she would pick me up around nine then zoomed off down the street.

I was sprawled out on my bed, gazing up to the glow-in-the-dark stars that Amy made me put up for when she stayed the night. I groaned as I turned my head to look at the picture of us that sat on my night stand. I felt like I couldn't function without Amy, my body was cold and my heart ached. I flipped on my side, picking at the lose thread from my bed spread while I remembered the night Amy and I put up the stars.

_"I can't believe that you are afraid of the dark." I smirked as I watched her put up the last star. She was standing on the bed, right next to my stomach._

_Amy looked down and lightly kicked me. "Don't make fun of me." She huffed, pressing her palm against the big star before letting herself fall down. "Okay turn off the lights." She said as she placed her head on the same pillow as mine, our cheeks touching._

_I reached my arms up and clapped my hands. She laughed and shook her head. I couldn't see her but I knew she rolled her eyes too._

_"What?" I groaned, she moved closer to me._

_"I can't believe you had your dad install clap-on-clap-off lights."_

_"I'm just that lazy."_

_"I completely agree with that statement."_

_I slapped her shoulder while she chuckled into my neck. I smiled while gazing up to the stars, I could feel her hand next to mine, so I laced my fingers through hers._

_"You know, you don't really need these in here. I will protect you from the dark." I whispered while turning my head towards her, making our noses brush._

_Her white smile beamed through the unlit room. "I know, not only did I want them to be used as a night light when I'm here, I also want them to keep you comfort when I'm not. Whenever, you look up to the ceiling, you will think of me."_

_I moved my head slightly to give her an eskimo kiss as I replied. "I always think about you."_

_"And I always think about you." She murmured so low that I almost didn't hear it. I turned my body to my side and she did the same. A comfortable silence ghosted over us and I was so content to have someone like Amy in my life. Within a few minutes she fell asleep, I watched her until her snuggled into my chest. I kissed her head before allowing sleep to take over._

I sat up in my bed with narrowed eyes as I thought more about my actions that night. I remembered my heart racing as she told me that she always thinks about me.

I remember the shock feeling I got when I laced my fingers when her.

I remember fighting the urge to kiss her after our noses brushed together.

Then this whole jealousy thing with Kelly.

Do I love my best friend more than in a platonic way?

My phone buzzed from beside me, drawing me from my life changing thoughts. I looked over to see a text from Amy, my heart beat increased as I picked up the phone.

"Making sure you are getting ready. Be there in twenty." I glanced to the clock. Eight-forty. I jumped out of bed and ran straight for my closet. It is impossible for me to get ready in twenty minutes!

Usually it takes me an hour and an half to get ready, but I just broke my record by being fully dressed, hair and make-up down within fifteen minutes. Truly outstanding, if I don't say so myself.

I sat on the steps outside of my house waiting for the arrival of Amy. I started to ponder again about my true emotions towards my best friend of twelve years. It seemed like the attraction was there throughout our friendship, but I didn't pay any attention to it. We were always the touchy type of friends and we're always in each other's personal space. It came natural to me to hold her hand, or hug her longer than most friends do, or even brush a strain of hair from her face and let my fingers linger.

Was Amy struggling with the same inner battle I was dealing with right now? Is that why she is suddenly pulling away from me?

But I'm straight and Amy is straight, right? We have both had boyfriend in the past. Of course, most of them broke up with us because we devoted so much time to each other, making them grow jealous and frustrated.

Amy's car stopped in front of my house as I looked up. My hands became sweaty and my heart felt like it had an adrenaline shot. I rubbed my hands on the black skin tight jeans I was wearing as I stood up. I could see her smile at me while I slowly walked to the car.

"You look very…nice." She greeted me. "Wait, that doesn't sound right. You look very beautiful." I gave her a sheepish smile and my eyes glided up and down her body.

"You look gorgeous." I replied before my mind could process my words. But I didn't care since her is blushing as she started to drive.

Take that Kelly, I still know how to make her blush.

Cars filled up the streets for about twenty blocks, this had to of been one of Shane's biggest parties of the year. Amy wanted to drop me off at the house before she parked, but refused since I didn't want her to walk alone. We were able to snag a spot five blocks down when someone was leaving.

"So you excited to see Kelly?" I asked as walked down the street.

She glanced at me with one eyebrow up. "I guess." She mumbled. I knew she didn't want to talk about it but I couldn't stop.

"You two seem very close."

"Not really." She deflected.

"Is she your new best friend?" I said with venom in my voice.

She ceased her movement and gave me a confused expression. "Karma, what is this about? You never been territorial. Kelly is just a friend, not even a best friend."

"Bullshit, you've been pushing me away for two months, don't you dare deny it. All of a sudden this Kelly girl shows up and hangs all over you."

"I can have other friends, Karma." She growled while she marched towards Shane's house.

"I'm not saying that you can't, but can you be friends with somebody else, like anybody else. I don't like her, she seems like trouble." I ranted as I followed.

"I'm not going to stop talking to her on the fact that you don't like her." She said, turning around to face me as we got onto the porch. I could see the fire in her eyes as she glared.

"I'm only looking out for you, Amy. She is bad news." I replied softly.

"You aren't my mother." She disappeared through the crowd the second she walked inside.

I need a drink.

I made my way to the kitchen, immediately going for the large bottle of vodka. Not even thinking about grabbing a cup, I took a big swig. The alcohol burned as it slid down my throat but my problems didn't leave my mind. I took another. Then another. Cringing at each shot I did.

I placed the bottle to my lips, about to gulp down my fourth shot. "You might what to slow down." A guy said behind me over the loud music. I spun around, gripping the neck of the bottle, my quick movements made the vodka kick in and I felt lightheaded.

"This is as slow as I can go." I replied before drinking again. I glanced the guy in front of me. He had dark jeans on with a loose white v-neck, his brunette hair was messy and his smirk made me want to throw up. He gave off the vibe that he was on the prowl to get laid.

"I'm Liam." He spoke while extending his hand to me. His brown eyes grossly gliding up and down my body.

"Karma." His eyes lit up as I placed the tips of my fingers in his hand, but took them away before he could grab them. "Um, have you seen Shane anywhere?"

He nodded, "He was out back. What school are you from?" I did not want to have a conversation with this guy.

"I would love to chat, but I have to go talk to Shane." I brushed past him, leaving his wondering eyes and disgusting leer.

Since the walk way from the kitchen to the back door was block by a tournament of beer pong, I had to go through the living room, where the music was the loudest and people danced. I stayed to the edge of the room, pushing past the sweaty bodies.

Blonde hair in the middle of the dance floor caught my attention. Amy was dancing with Kelly. Let me rephrase; Amy was grinding on Kelly. My hold tightened on the vodka bottle, I took a step forward, but shook my head clear and continued to seek out Shane.

I found him and a group of people under the armada that was next to the pool. He was hang onto, what looked like his boy toy for the party. I marched over to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and yanking him over to a secluded area.

"Karma, you are stretching out my new shirt." He whined, swatting my hand away.

"Shane, something is happening to me and I don't know what to do." I confessed, taking a drink after, while I composed my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" He asked seriously, putting his red cup on the floor and tried to pry the bottle out of my hands but I was stronger than him.

"I think…shit…I think that I-I have feelings for Amy." I stammered, not even believing my words.

"I already know that. She is your best friend." He chuckled while fixing his shirt collar.

I huffed and tried again. " No, feelings that go beyond friendship." He ceased his movement, giving me his wide eyes.

"Finally!" He squealed, pulling me into a hug while jumping up and down.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

He stepped back. "Well, I did think that you and Amy were going out when I first met you two. I always knew there was something more between you girls. A spark of romance. So are you two dating now? Oh, everyone is going to love this." He was jumping again.

"No, we aren't. She doesn't know about this." I mumbled sadly, dropping to the grass.

Shane kneeled in front of me, placing his hands on my knees as I picked at the grass. "Why haven't you told her?"

"She's been pushing me away."

"You have to tell her, I know she feels the same about you. I can tell by the way she gazes at you."

"You're just seeing things. She is all about Kelly now. We had a fight the minute we got here and then I saw them grinding together." I drawl out because of the alcohol. I raised the bottle to my lips. Shane snatched it away.

"She feels the same about you." He replied slowly while remaining eye contact with me. "Go talk to her." He pulled me to my feet and guided me towards the house.

"I can't, Shane. She is with Kelly." I groaned as we stood on the backyard porch.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me through the door while saying, "Forget about Kelly." Shane ran off, back to his eye candy, not realizing that he pushed me into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said glancing up to the person I bumped into, who spilt their drink on themselves.

It was Liam and there was his smirk. "Don't worry about it. I was actually searching for you."

"Why?"

"You intrigue me, Cameron." He replied with a grin.

"Karma." I growled, trying to move around him but he kept stepping in front of me. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologize for calling me the wrong name, but I didn't want to hear it. "Look, I understand that you want to get laid tonight. I know your type of guy; have a different girl every night, you believe you are some hot shot that every girl wants to hook up with and your friends live curiously through you and bow down to you when you brag about how many girls you slept with. But in reality you are an insecure little boy that doesn't know how to treat a lady."

Liam's jaw clenched and so did the hand that was holding his cup, crushing it till the rest of the drink poured over. I waved my fingers to him, gave him a smile and walked away. I went to the dance floor where I saw Amy last, but I didn't see her blonde hair anywhere. I glanced into the kitchen, but no luck. I made my way to the stairs just in time to see the whore and her walk out of the bathroom, laughing.

Amy closed her mouth when she saw me and her eyes widened. She cleared her throat while swaying back and forth, she reached out and looped her arm around Kelly's arm, who was beaming at the contact.

"Amy, can I talk to you?" I glared at Kelly in hopes that she will lose that lopsided smile.

"You can talk to me tomorrow. I'm having fun tonight." Amy replied, tightening her grip on Kelly and dragged her to the stairs.

Why was she being so mean?

An hour later, I was standing in the corner of the room, watching people dance and sipping on my very alcoholic drink. I know I should've left after Amy gave me the cold shoulder, but my uncontrolled jealousy took over and I was keeping an eye on those two.

My heart throbbed while I watched Kelly grind on Amy and vice versa. My blood boiled when Kelly had her hands on Amy's hips. My veins filled with envy when they brushed noses together with grins. My body ached to be in Kelly's position, not in a friendly way either. I wanted to be with my best friend.

Really wanted to be with her.

"Did you talk to her?" Shane whispered into my ear, making me jump and turn towards him.

I moved my gaze over my shoulder to whore face and Amy, that were now sitting very close on one of the couches. I shook my head, looking back to the dark haired guy in front of me.

"Cops!" Someone yelled out over the music. Everyone dropped their cups and ran in all directions to get out of the house.

I looked back to Shane. "Go, I can handle this, isn't not like I haven't before." He laughed while pushing me into the flow of people go out the front door. I walked on my toes, trying to see Amy in the crowd. I saw blonde hair disappear through the door and I quickly moved through the people to get out.

"Amy." I called out as the fresh air hit my face while red and blue lights flashed my eyes. I saw her and Kelly running down the street towards her car.

She wouldn't leave me, right?

I jogged in their direction, as I got a few blocks down, I saw Amy's car turn onto the street in front of me.

"Karma! Get in." A car came to a stop in front of me. Liam sat in the drivers seat, I turned around to see a cop car making it's way towards us. I rushed over and hopped in.

"Why did you stop for me?" I questioned confusingly, since earlier this night I was mean to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned up the music a little. "You were the first girl to ever deny me, I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt my ego, but you kinda made me open my eyes." He glanced at me quickly to give me a smile. "So where to?"

On the short drive to my house, he had idle conversations about basic topics, I couldn't get Amy off my mind. How could she leave me at the party?

I pulled out my phone to see that she didn't call or text me to see if I was okay. I could feel the tears being to build behind my eye lids that I had to shut.

"Hey, are you okay?" Liam placed his hand on mine. I shook my head, I was far from okay. I felt overwhelmed with all the emotions that were bubbling in me; anger, sadness and jealousy, but also love. I still feel love for Amy, I still had an urge to tell her that I love her.

That I'm in love with her.

"I think it's the alcohol." I murmured after I realized that we were outside of my house. "Thank you for the ride home." I opened the door to get out but Liam didn't let go of my hand.

"You should tell her."

"What?" I turned my head back to him.

He withdrew his hand. "I saw how you were staring at that blonde. I asked Shane about it and he told me." So much for privacy.

"It is more complicated than showing up at her doorstep and admit that I love her."

He nodded his head. "It may take just that. I also saw how she looked at you when you were distracted."

I bit my lip as I fell back into the passenger seat. "Can you take me around the block?"

Liam dropped me off at Amy's house, with a good luck, he left. I stared up to Amy's illuminated window while my nervous appeared. I rubbed my hands together as I approached the porch, going straight to where the hidden key was, letting myself in.

**Taking steps towards your door**

My heart was pounding in my ears and my head was dizzy when the alcohol I've consumed caught up with me, but I knew exactly what I wanted to tell Amy. It was such a weird feeling as I looked at her pearl colored bedroom door, I then realized that I haven't been in her house for awhile. I placed my hand on her door knob, cracking the door enough for me to peer in.

**Hear your name called,**

My heart felt like it stopped as I saw Kelly's back as she was straddling Amy in bed, both completely naked.

**She screams your name out**

**As you take her to the floor.**

My eyes burned with tears while my chest tightened and throat painfully closed. I slowly blinked thinking that this was a dream but when I opened them Amy was nevertheless hovering over Kelly on the floor beside her bed, unaware of my presence. My breathing became swallow and ragged. With every moan and groan that reached my ears, a snake of agony constricted around my heart.

I stumbled backwards while gripping my chest, desperate to catch a breath. I released a whimper when I turned around, holding onto the wall as I made my way out the front door. Tears silently rolled down my cold cheeks, my head spinning and ears ringing.

My feet took me to my house, but my mind kept replaying the scene that I was having a hard time grasping. The moans of sexual pleasure echoed in my ears like I haven't left the room.

I was on autopilot as I striped down to my underwear and laid in bed. My watery eyes focused on the stars above, I released a strangled whine as I turned on my side to face the wall and allowed my tears to free fall.

**Is it me or is it her that's in your head?**

I was about to let sleep consume my body and mind but my phone beeped. I reached for it on the floor.

Amy: "I hope you made it home okay. Sorry I left you, I panicked."

I tossed my phone back to the floor and forced myself to plunge into a slumber.

**Feed me words while you had her between your sheets**

* * *

><p>"Karma, honey. It's time to wake up." My mom said as she walked through my door. I grabbed hold of my covers and pulled them over my head. I felt my bed dip as she spoke again, "It's already nine in the morning. Usually your up by now and with Amy." Her name burned my ears. "What's wrong? Did you and Amy have a fight?"<p>

I threw my covers back in anger. "Does everything revolve around Amy?!" I yelled as my hands shot up above me. My mom raised her eyebrows at my outburst, she pursed her lips while walking out of my room quietly. Great, now I hurt my mom's feelings. I have no one.

I turned back in my position, but a second later I heard my door shut. I glanced over my shoulder, it was my mom holding a cup in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Here is some camomile tea and let's talk."

I sat up in bed as she handed me the cup before taking her spot next to me. I took a couple sips and I was grateful for my mom not pushing me into talking. She sat there without a sound as I gathered my thoughts and calmed down.

"Have you ever been in love with someone that you can't have?" I questioned. "Actually, that's a stupid to ask since you're in love with dad."

She smiled at me. "He was on the football team while I was on the chess team." She giggled as she shook her head. "He was so cute and I wanted to be with him so bad. Back in my day, we had cliques, unlike Hester High. It wasn't socially accepted for a football player to date a geek. My heart was drawn to him, I had a feeling that we were meant to be, but I never confronted him." I grabbed my mother's hand and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. "Four years later, I was in my sophomore year of college and he ended up in one of my classes. My friend pushed me into going to talk to him, so I took that brave step and told him how I felt. You know what he did?" She paused and smiled. "He told me that he felt the same way since freshmen year of high school."

"Who is this guy?" I know that my parents met in college.

"Your father." She grinned and squeezed my hand. "The point is that I waited for years to tell your dad that I was in love with him, but I could've told him sooner because he felt exactly the same. Don't wait four years to tell Amy that you love her, you will regret that wasted time of not being together."

I wrapped my arms around my mother. She was right, I needed to confess my feelings for her before it's too late. I have to forget about Kelly and take that giant step that could change our friendship forever. Besides, Liam and Shane did say that Amy was looking at me the same way, maybe she's in love with me too, but it too scared to talk to me about it.

"Thanks, mom." I mumbled as I got up from bed and started to get ready.

"I know you two are meant to be." She said before walking out of my room and closing the door behind her.

I contemplated whether I should text Amy that I was on my way to her house, or just show up, hoping that whore face is gone. I decided on the latter as I began the walk to my best friends house. With every step, the nerves twisted in my stomach, but I didn't falter from my plan.

Before I knew it I was knocking on the front door. Lauren, her step sister, answered with an instant glare and her hair was a mess while still wearing last nights clothes.

She shuffled away from the door saying that Amy was up stairs. I took the steps two at a time and came face to face with the bedroom door, that just last night was hiding the heartbreaking sexual activities of Amy and Kelly.

It was deja vu as I cracked the door and peaked in. I could see blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow and the other side of the bed was empty. I breathed out and stepped inside, closing the door and moved quietly to the vacant side of the bed, I crawled in and laid on my side. She was face down in the pillow, but turned her head towards me when I brushed the blonde hair out of her face.

"Karm." She mumbled sleepily, but never opened her eyes. She released a moan and curled up in a ball, under the covers. I trailed my fingers over the side of her beautiful face, making her nose crinkle. Her eyes fluttered open and I instantly smiles when my eyes gazed into her green ones. "Karma?" She questioned confusingly.

"Morning." I whispered as I withdrew my hand from her and played with the heart locket that hung around my neck.

"What are you doing here?" She blinked a few times before her hand emerged from the covers to rub the sleep away.

I bit my lip while taking my focus off of her. "I need to talk to you."

When I looked back up, she had a crease in her forehead. "You're nervous. You are doing your nervous mannerisms." She spoke while glancing at my lips then my fingers that hung around my necklace.

I nodded my head. "It's very important." I murmured, I need some confidence.

"Okay, um… there is one problem." I gave her a confused glance. "I'm naked." She blurted out after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh." I shot up from bed, my mind going straight to the scene of last night. I moved to the door, my lungs refusing to draw in a breath. "I'll…let you…" I stuttered while walking out the door and shut it.

I paced the hallway as I tried to push whore face and Amy out of my head. I kept telling myself that I could do this, I can tell her that I'm in love with her.

The door opened as I stopped in front of it. Amy was dressed in very short shorts and a thin tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and cleaned up her face from her make-up. She always looked stunning without make-up. I gulped as she turned around to walk back to her bed, I would be lying if I didn't check out her ass. I let myself in, making sure to have privacy by closing the door.

"So…" Amy breathed while she sat cross-legged on her bed. I rubbed my hands together and placed myself in front of the mattress. I gathered my thoughts before opening my mouth.

"This is harder than I thought."

She tilted her head, "You know, you can tell me anything." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to blow you off." I shyly smile at her and sat on the edge of the bed. I twirled my fingers and took a deep breath. "Karma, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on my forearm and it gave me that jolt of confidence.

"I've been having these strange emotions." I started connecting gazes with her. "About you." I whispered. She widened her eyes and dropped her hand. "I think they were always there, but chose to ignore them. I-I'm in love with you, Amy."

Going on five minutes of silence from both of us. Amy pulled her legs to her chest after my confession and I've been staring at the ground. I didn't want her to see me cry, so I held back the tears, but it wasn't going to last any longer. I just messed up everything.

I got up from the bed, wordlessly moving to the door, but a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Wait, Karma." She pleaded as her voice cracked. She let go of my wrist but I stay with my back towards her as tears streamed down my cheeks. I could feel her presence behind me getting closer, I was consumed by her sweet smell as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head was resting between my shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry, Karma." She cried out. "I've been pulling away from you because I've been having the same feelings. I was scared. I didn't want to lose my best friend." She croaked out and I can feel her shaking her head. "I can't get you out of my mind. Every time you touched me, it hurt." She paused of a moment before she let out a whimper. "I slept with Kelly last night."

I grabbed her arms and pushed them apart to turn around. She glanced up with a frightened expression, like I was going to leave her. "I know." I cupped her face and wiped my thumbs over her tears, she closed her eyes and leaned into my hands.

"I couldn't get you off my mind, I was hurting so much." She opened her bloodshot eyes. I stroked her face one more time.

"You won't hurt anymore." I leaned in swiftly a placed my lips on hers. For once in my life I was complete. I felt invincible as my heart was pounding and lightening was running through my veins.

I moved my hands to the back of her neck and pulled her in more, swiping my tongue against her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around my waist and moaned when our tongues met. I felt like I was being lift off the ground and couldn't breath from the intensity, but I didn't want to stop.

Amy pulled back and placed our foreheads together. I laced my fingers through the lose hairs that hung from her bun. My heart fluttered when I opened my eyes and saw a smile on her lips.

"I love you so much." I murmured happily. She licked her lips and her eyes focused on me.

"I love you so much." She giggled as I pulled her into another kiss.

We laid in her bed, it's been three hours since our big confession. We laid facing each other, I was playing with her fingers, lifting them to my lips every now and then to kiss them. I could feel her eyes on me as I kissed her pinky. She sighed and dropped my hands to snuggled into my chest. I placed my lips into her hair and left them there.

"Never leave me." She mumbled into my chest.

"Never." I replied wrapping my arms around her and tightened my grip on her. I'm in love with my best friend and I've never felt more complete.


End file.
